


Mr. and Mr.

by vvishop



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Mr. and Mr.

앞뒤는 소설에서나 맞지. 앞뒤는 소설에서나. 솔로는 거실의 앨범을 꺼내 한 장씩 넘겼다. 눈 감고도 그리는 현재의 모습부터 일리야는 한 장씩 뺨이 토실해지고 키가 줄어들고 볼이 발개졌다. 뒷조사는 충분히 했다고 생각했다. 흐릿한 옆얼굴과 교복을 입은 사진, 흰 스타킹을 무릎까지 올려신은 사진들이 팔랑팔랑 넘어갔다. 사진은 솜털이 보송보송한 아기 시절에서 끝이 났다. 솔로는 탁 앨범을 덮었다. 모든 학교는 일리야의 입학과 졸업 기록을 가지고 있었다. 컴퓨터로 조사하기 전까지 맨눈은 조작여부를 파악할 수 없었지만 부모님 이야기를 전혀 하지 않으면서도 이렇게나 사진이 많았다.  
언제나 돌아오던 시간을 단 1분도 지나치지 않고서 일리야는 집으로 돌아왔다. 방탄조끼 때문에 솔로는 평소보다 덩치가 컸지만 일리야는 짧은 인사와 함께 샤워실로 들어갔다. 솔로는 식탁 아래 붙여둔 다섯 번째 총을 만졌다. 저녁 리조또에는 트러플이 올라갔다. 스르륵 잘리는 소리가 유독 크게 들렸다. 일리야는 실내화를 신고 턱턱턱 걸어왔다. 값비싼 냄새라며 싫어했는데 오늘은 말도 없었다. 여느 때 같이 정중하게 솔로는 일리야의 잔에 와인을 채웠다. 고마워. 잭. 인사하는 목소리가 위험하게 낮아져있었다. 수염이 돋아난 볼이 희미하게 떨렸다. 솔로는 와인병을 놓았다. 탁 일리야의 왼팔이 한 방울도 흘리지 않고 병을 쥐었다. 부웅 수그린 머리 위로 병이 지나가더니 곧바로 식탁이 솔로 쪽으로 날아왔다. 닿은 어깨에서 뻐억 소리가 났다. 문에 밀리자 합판이 함몰되었다. 과자 봉지 밟은 것처럼 당연하게 여겼던 집기들이 부서져나갔다. 이지경이 되었는데도 총을 쓰는 것은 어쩐지 꺼려진 솔로는 막상 목이 졸리자 죽을 힘을 다해 권총을 움켜쥐었다. 금발의 연인은 발소리도 없이 통로 건너로 미끄러져 사라졌다. 집에서 빠져나가야 한다고 이성이 소리를 질렀다. 와삭. 깨진 유리를 밟았다. 왼쪽 벽에 바로 구멍이 났다. 솔로는 구멍을 통해 아무렇게나 쏴댔다. 주머니에서 작은 거울을 꺼낸 솔로는 코너 사각을 비췄다. 거울마저 산산조각이 났다. 파편만 박혔지 총알은 피한 손을 보며 솔로는 한쪽 눈썹만 들었다.  
"괜찮아, 일리야?"  
"아직 살아있나? 솔로."  
가장 오랫동안 훈련한 포커페이스로 솔로는 웃고 말았다. 어떻게 알았는지 벽에는 다시 구멍이 뚫렸다.  
"한가지만 묻자."  
너머가 잠잠했다. 솔로는 탄창을 갈았다.  
"이름이 뭐지?"  
창문을 타넘다 아스라이 들을 수는 있었다. 일리야. 일리야 쿠리야킨. 거짓에 소질없다고 생각했던 애인은 단 한 가지만 진실이었다.


End file.
